THE DEATH OF THE GREAT GODDESS; PART 5 (The Return)
by smalllady
Summary: This is what you have all been waiting for!!! ALANNA FINALLY GOES HOME!!! What will she get up to next???¿¿¿??? PLEASE REVIEW THIS!!!


****

THE DEATH OF THE GREAT GODDESS;

PART 5 (The return)

Alanna's anger flared as if nothing would put it out. Nobody believed her except for Coram and there was nothing to change Jonathon's mind when it was made up. Alanna pulled a string of her purple magic out and weaved it into Jonathon's mind; she shot the memories of her childhood years and the time when she earned her shield into the thin thread.

"Alanna, it is you," Jonathon was astonished, it was his lady knight. 

"Jonathon, that was what I was trying to tell…" she was cut off by a tremendous hug. He pulled away to take chance to examine her, he looked at her ringlets of perfect red hair to the universe of stars in her violet eyes. It was the same Alanna he knew: the stubborn knight who won her shield by years of hard work and training. She looked different, she almost looked like a woman, the way she was supposed to turn out if she and Thom didn't trade places, she looked like a… goddess. She was actually wearing a dress in public; Jonathon sniggered at the thought of the old Alanna blushing when they found her wearing a dress. There were no more scars from the past wars and she looked gentler. She was almost as tall as Jonathon, the way goddesses were made and her ember-stone still dangled at her neck but instead of a dull chain it used to stand on, it was now on a chain weaved in gold and other magnificent magical colours. Her dress seemed woven by soft gold and silver lining and an inside was silky field of violets, it reached her ankles. Her slippers were hand-knitted and fitted perfectly onto her small, graceful feet. How different she was but all the same she still was the same, how could he have not noticed that.

"Jonathon, I… I…" Alanna sobbed as she saw all the things she left behind.

"Don't worry," Jonathon assured as he lead her around to the marvelous guest room, Alanna had never had the privilege of ever seeing it but I seemed homely to her, it was almost as nice as the room she had in the divine realms. Jonathon left her alone as she continued to stand marveling at its magnificence. She knew that it was going to be a long day and that she would have a lot of work to do tomorrow. She burrowed into the large bed and let sleep settle into her.

* * *

Morning had finally made its way into her room and Alanna gingerly got up as she went into the bathroom connected to her room. She stared deeply into the mirror; she looked perfect as usual there were no bags under her eyes as she used to get when she was a mortal. She made a brush from her magic and sat intently brushing her neat ringlets of hair, she knew it would never get messy but she just wanted to do what she dreaded to do when she was a mortal. She changed her dazzling sleeping gown to a freshly made dress. It was plain to Alanna but it would definitely give Queen Thayet some competition. When Alanna finished preparing herself, she made her way to the dining hall or the mess hall, as many would call it. 

The hall was full of chatter but when she made her way to Jonathon the noise stopped. Her incredible beauty hushed the young pages and squires and even knights. Queen Thayet looked questioningly at Jonathon but he looked directly at Alanna.

"Now who is this lady may I ask my lord," Queen Thayet gave a shriveling glance at Alanna before facing the king.

"I think you two have met," Jonathon replied cheerfully.

"No I haven't unless if she is one of the other princesses you admired," Queen Thayet cried before running off in tears.

"What's wrong with her?" questioned Alanna.

"Oh it's just that the prince had refused his arranged marriage and Thayet has been very upset about it," Jonathon explained as he stared back at her. 

"But don't worry, she'll realize that you're Alanna soon enough," Jonathon added with a sigh. During breakfast Alanna couldn't help but notice that all the people were staring at her, embarrassed, she excused herself and ducked into the old study. Nobody ever went there except her and Myles. There was nobody in there at the moment so she settled down to one of the magic books. She was intent on reading until there was a knock on the door; she used a splash of her magic to open the door. It was Jonathon with Myles. Alanna ran to Myles, it was her adopted father, her best friend when times were bad.

"Myles," She sighed as she saw wrinkles on her friend's cheerful face. 

"Alanna, you're looking quite well, you must tell me about the divine realms," Myles inquired as he moved to his old armchair.

"And I forgot to ask you why you are here last night when you came back," Jonathon remembered.

"Oh, it's going great in the divine realms but I just discovered that the Great Goddess was killed by the Black Mistress and somebody else. Now they want to kill me," Alanna reported.

"Well it's nearly impossible to kill a Goddess but the Black Goddess would have a chance of doing it but what makes you think that there was someone else?" Myles argued.

"I heard her talking to somebody, it was a male voice," Alanna added as she looked to Jonathon for an answer.

"It's the Black God," He answered surely.

"How do you know that," Alanna demanded.

"Well, I can't believe I didn't realize this before but the Black God is practically the only one who can kill other gods," Jonathon explained.

"His majesty is right, the Black God can kill other gods by tying their life thread into the thread of death which will slowly kill them unless if you can release the other gods or goddesses from the thread," Myles replied plainly.

"It was the Black God all along and I didn't realize," Alanna sighed.

"Don't worry we still have a chance to get the great goddess back," Jonathon exclaimed.

"But why didn't he kill me?" Alanna puzzled.

"He can't kill mortals with the thread, they die themselves when the time comes or by mortal injuries," Jonathon said gravely. Alanna knew that she had to go back to the divine realms and put the Black God in his rightful place but how?

"How do I destroy the Black God?" Alanna asked thoughtfully.

"You can't kill him but you can get the Great Goddess back and she can do something about this. But there's a catch you have to go to the dead world and get her back personally, there will be horrible creatures that will stand in your way but I know you can do," Jonathon encouraged.

"How do I go into the dead world?" Alanna asked aloud. 

"We have to put you in a deathly sleep but we can't do it for too long so you have to come back in an hour," Jonathon worried.

"No problem," Alanna lied. Jonathon moved to one of the bookcases and picked out a book behind it was bottles of potions that Alanna had only seen in the divine realms, she had seen Anastasa use it when she let Alanna into the mortal realms. He carefully pored it out onto a thin piece of silk, he them mixed it with dead herbs and odorous roots. Then he took her hand and pricked her with a pin, a small droplet of blood formed; he let it drop into the mixture and continued working. The white silk material turned a light purple and it glowed with a faint aurora. 

"Are you ready to face the dead, you may think that the test that we had to do when we were becoming knights were hard enough but this is much worse. You will face yourself and your sins," Jonathon explained. Alanna just nodded, as she looked around for Myles approval he just smiled and then left the room as if he knew something bad was going to happen. 

"Alright lie down on this carpet and it will all begin when I lay the silk on you. Make sure you don't take more than one hour and good luck," Jonathon continued.

"Jonathon tell me this first, what will happen to me if I take longer?" Alanna asked, fear was creeping to her face but she remained calm.

"We wont let that happen, we'll pull you out when the is nearly over," Jonathon replied.

"Jonathon, what if you don't pull me out in time?" Alanna asked.

"We will…" 

"No but what if you don't?" Alanna interrupted. 

"You will be lost in your nightmares and will have to face hell forever," Jonathon mumbled silently. Alanna finally closed her eyes and laid down on the carpet, it was think and warm but she still felt chilly inside. Her mid whirled as Jonathon placed the material upon her. 

Alanna was standing at a cross section, at one end was fire and at the other, freezing water. The fire would burn her but the water would drown her. 

'It was better to drown than being burnt alive,' Alanna thought as she stepped into the water room, she sank deeper and deeper into the water. It gave her memories of when she was drowning in the ice cold water when she was a squire to Jonathon, but she didn't drown the last time why did she have to drown now. Alanna struggled to the surface and finally reached it she gasped for the fresh air and swam for the shore, which was on the other side of the entrance. She finally noticed that she was not in the cozy dress she was in when she was back at the palace but a thin silk dress, it felt chilly in it but Alanna pushed the thought out of her mind. She reached an opened door and she saw fields of endless flowers. She quickly walked towards there but was stopped by a lone figure. It was a knight she could tell by the thick coats of armor.

"You killed me!" it screeched as it lunged for Alanna, she stepped sideways and the other person followed, it was as if it could read Alanna's mind. It stepped into the light and Alanna gasped, the person was familiar, it was herself when she was still a mortal.

"I never killed you, your not even here, you're me, I mean I'm the real Alanna you're just the fake," Alanna gasped and hid her surprised face.

"Yes you did, you killed me to become a GODDESS, what good is it do you think when you leave your family and the ones you love," mocked her copy as she lunged in for another hit. She missed but only by a hair. 

"You're still inside me, we're still one and I didn't have a choice I did it for my family as well as for the rest of the world. If I didn't become a goddess then the world would be no more. I'm still you and I need you," Alanna said as she held out her hand to the shorter lady knight, it sighed and reached back. It held her hand and smiled as she disappeared. 

Alanna looked back at the door, it was gone but in its place was a dark room and inside was Thayet weaving. She looked up at Alanna and cried out, the screech was unbearable. She finally stopped and her face was full of sorrow.

"What's wrong Thayet?" Alanna asked as she saw the face crease with anger.

"Oh nothing my dear friend, come and sit beside me and tell me of your adventures in the divine realms," Alanna knew there was something going on. Thayet didn't even know about her arriving from the divine realms and there was no way that she was horrible one minute and nice the other, which wasn't like Thayet. Alanna quickly reached for a pair of scissors on the table and stabbed it in Thayet's heart and immediately it shrieked and disappeared. The room gradually turned into a long hallway and Alanna walked down, at the other side she saw someone else but the figure was very familiar to her. It was Roger!

HELLO PEOPLE IS THIS LONG ENOUGH? ¿? I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND I WILL DEFINITELY WRITE SOME MORE WHEN MY THERE IS LESS HOMEWORK! THANKYOU FOR READING AND PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW! EMAIL ME AT [SMALL__LADY@HOTMAIL.COM][1] AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR MY NEXT PART! IF I LIKE IT AND USE IT, THE NEXT PART WILL BE DEDICATED TO YOU! ^_^ 

P.S. THIS SERIES WILL BE FINISHED AT ABOUT CHAPTER 10 (I THINK)!

   [1]: mailto:SMALL__LADY@HOTMAIL.COM



End file.
